Blind of rain
by Melody05
Summary: "Une voiture. Une jeune femme aveuglée par la tristesse. Le bruit est impressionnant. Il a recouvert les martèlements de la pluie l'espace d'un instant. " "Monsieur ? Connaissez vous cette jeune femme ? - Je…Non. " UA.


**Bon je me décide enfin à poster. En retard certes mais bon. Donc. BON ANNIVERSAIRE LEA! Je sais pas du tout quand tu reviendras mais t'auras de la lecture pour ton retour en tout cas C:. Oui donc sinon ce truc là que je poste. Je sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner, ni ce que ça va devenir. J'ai un peu beaucoup galéré pour savoir ce que j'allais faire, mais au final je pense que ça sera une fic à chapitres, ou alors un TS, va savoir.  
**

**Univers Altrenatif. Personnages appartenant à Hiro Mashima. Idée d'IrisJr. Noms de rues de Youwan. En gros, rien est à moi XD. Enfin si, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit. C'est déjà ça ;_; **

**Donc un grand merci à Bymeha qui m'a vraiment beaucoup aidée, ainsi qu'à Aeliheart pour m'avoir donné son avis. Et puis bah bonne lecture?**

* * *

**Blind of rain**

Le ciel est morne. Il est couleur de cendre. Couleur de mort. L'atmosphère est pesante. L'odeur d'humidité se fait sentir. Un orage d'été s'annonce. Les nuages vont éclater en une myriade de gouttelette qui s'abattront plus violemment les unes que les autres, trempant le sol jusque dans les sillons de la Terre.

Un éclair lumineux traverse le ciel. Quelque part, cette charge électrique percute le sol pour récupérer ses électrons. Pour équilibrer l'énergie. Quelques secondes plus tard, le tonnerre gronde férocement, sa puissance faisant trembler les gorges de la Terre. Cette pauvre planète malmenée par cet intrus venant du ciel. Bien vite, la pluie fait son apparition, elle s'abat violemment.

Grey est assis à l'arrêt de bus, une cigarette au bout incandescent dans la bouche. La pluie, il n'aime pas ça. En général, personne n'apprécie le fait de se faire tremper par une averse. La pluie est froide, elle est triste. Le ciel déverse sa peine, sa douleur éclate, elle nous transperce la peau de ses pics glacés. Les vêtements ne font même plus barrière entre cette agression et la peau. Généralement, personne ne supporte d'avoir les bouts de tissus collés à l'épiderme. D'ailleurs personne n'est de sorti aujourd'hui. La rue est déserte.

Seule les grondements du tonnerre, les clapotis intense de l'eau, le souffle du vent sifflant, le déchaînement de la nature se fait entendre. Son regard est captivé par ses gouttelettes se faisant éclater par les bourrasques de vent. Finalement la pluie apporte un certain calme à l'esprit. Plus reposant que les brouhahas incessants des passants et de la foule. A cet instant, le monde semble n'être constitué que de cette nature instable et d'une unique personne.

Et pourtant, un mouvement vers la droite accroche le regard du brun. Une jeune femme se tient debout sous la pluie torrentielle. Ca n'a pas l'air de la déranger. Elle est simplement là, à regarder le ciel, la pluie dégoulinant de son visage pâle. Ses longs cheveux bleus collant à son front et à sa nuque. Sa robe couleur saphir est déjà trempée. Son regard fixant un point inconnu de l'autre côté de la route. Perdue dans la contemplation des gouttes d'eau.

Grey ne peut détourner les yeux de cette jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Son comportement est intriguant. C'est la première fois qu'il voit quelqu'un rester simplement sous le rideau d'eau s'abattant du ciel sans même rechigner. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir froid. Elle ne semble pas être gênée par ce temps orageux.

Puis soudainement, elle se tourne vers lui. Il peut alors observer son visage perlant d'eau, ses traits si fins et si doux. Alors, il voit enfin ses yeux. Deux billes d'un bleu si sombre aux reflets gris. Comme si le ciel s'y reflétait. Comme si la peine du ciel se confondait dans le fond de ses yeux. Son regard est d'une intensité impressionnante. On a l'impression d'être happé dans le gouffre de la tristesse se dégageant de ses pupilles. Des si beaux yeux emplis d'une tristesse indéfinissable. Mais pourtant brillant de vie. Peut-être aussi brillant de larmes.

Grey détourne les yeux, troublé par le regard peiné de cette jeune femme. Mais à la fois impressionné par l'intensité de ce regard. La cendre se formant au bout de sa cigarette est prête à tomber, alors rapidement Grey esquisse un mouvement du doigt pour la faire s'effriter plus loin. La cendre s'échoue lamentablement sur le sol goudronné, se mêlant à son gris, se diluant dans l'eau.

Tu entends alors le bruit des talons de la jeune femme. Elle s'en va. Elle part et tu ne peux t'empêcher d'étudier chacun de ses gestes. Ses mouvements sont gracieux malgré le poids que l'eau doit imposer à cause de ses vêtements mouillés. Tu la vois amener sa main gauche à son visage. Les larmes devaient donc bien être réelles.

« ATTENTION ! »

Une voiture. Une jeune femme aveuglée par la tristesse.

Le bruit est impressionnant. Il a recouvert les martèlements de la pluie l'espace d'un instant.

Grey s'apprêtait à ramener la cigarette à ses lèvres, mais la lumière aveuglante des phares d'une voiture a intercepté ses yeux. Une voiture dont la vitesse dépasse largement les limites, en tout cas pour un temps comme celui là. Une voiture qui n'a pas pu freiner à temps.

Sa cigarette s'échoue sur le sol.

Peut importe la pluie, tu t'élance précipitamment vers le lieu de l'accident. Ta cigarette abandonnée sur le sol trempé de pluie. Tout ce que tu as en tête pour le moment, c'est cette femme. Cette femme qui vient d'être percutée et éjectée sans aucune difficulté sur le bord de la route. Tel un pantin désarticulé que l'on aurait voulu lancé à la poubelle. Tu t'avances vers elle. Ta respiration est rapide, tu as peur. Comment peut-on appréhender une telle chose. La mort. Tu as déjà du traverser cela. Tes parents, ta tante. Morts lors d'un accident de voiture. Seulement, tu n'étais pas là lorsque cela s'est produit. Alors, tu ne sais pas quoi faire. La panique te prend à la gorge, rapidement, un semblant de lucidité te traverse l'esprit et tu brandis ton téléphone.

Tes mains tremblent. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dois dire. Tu ne sais même pas si tu auras la force de parler. Tu revois inlassablement la scène. Cette pauvre femme se faisant percuter de plein fouet. Tu la regardes alors. Du sang. Du rouge vermeil partout. Il se mélange à la pluie, traçant des sillons ensanglantés sur le sol. Tout son corps à l'air recouvert de blessures, tu ne différencies même pas les différentes coupures. Son visage pâle est maculé de tâche pourpre. Ses yeux sont clos, mais des morceaux de verres ont l'air d'y avoir élu domicile. Ainsi que sur plusieurs parties de son frêle corps. De multiples frissons te parcourent devant cette vision d'horreur. Tu dois agir. Tu ne sais même pas si elle vit encore. Mais la peur te paralyse. Des souvenirs douloureux t'assaillent. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de la laisser tomber. Un bruit te fait te retourner. C'est le conducteur. Il se réveille. Il gémit. Tu ressens une soudaine envie de le frapper. De le tabasser pour ce qu'il a fait. De le faire souffrir pour la vie qu'il venait certainement de faucher. Cette enflure roulait comme un malade. Il aurait mieux fait d'y rester.

La haine te submerge. Comment peut-on être aussi insouciant. Tu ne pensais pas devoir revivre cet enfer une nouvelle fois. Devoir être confronté à la mort encore une fois. Sauf que cette fois, elle te fait face. Une nouvelle vague de panique d'assaille. Tu dois agir.

Délicatement tu presses tes doigts sur son coup. Tu te penches au dessus de son visage d'opaline tâcher de rouge. _Faite qu'elle soit en vie. _Tu attends, retenant ta respiration de peur de ne pas sentir la sienne. Tu perçois la pression de son pouls contre tes doigts. Il est faible. Dangereusement faible. Les battements sont bien trop lents. Sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil.

Allez Grey, fais quelque chose. Bouge toi putain ! Fébrilement, tu tapes le numéro des secours sur ton téléphone. Tu ne sais pas quoi leur dire, mais mieux vaut faire quelque chose plutôt que de rester sous cette pluie battante à attendre patiemment que la mort les décime tous les deux. Tu es trempé, tu trembles. L'angoisse que personne ne te réponde te noue la gorge. Le compte à rebours à commencer. Le temps leur est compté.

« Hôpital de Magnolia, j'écoute. Quelle est vôtre urgence ? »

Enfin. Quelqu'un te réponds enfin. Le soulagement est tellement immense que tu as envie de pleurer. Un tas de sentiments se bousculent dans ton être, une douleur dans ta jambe gauche se manifeste, elle te donne envie de vomir. Mais tu dois garder contenance. Des vies sont en danger. _Sa_ vie est en danger. Tu es obligé d'élever la voix pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant de la pluie.

« Il y a eu un accident. Deux personnes sont blessées. Il faut faire vite !»

« Dites nous où vous êtes monsieur. »

« Entre l'Avenue Dobengal et Rue du comte Ebar. A l'arrêt de bus. »

« Très bien on vous envoie des ambulances. »

Tu entends ton cœur battre contre tes tympans. Les questions sur les blessés s'enchaînent, tu y réponds machinalement. Du moins, tu réponds du mieux que tu peux, le stress te fait perdre tes mots. Oui elle est vivante. Elle respire. Mais elle saigne. Elle a perdu connaissance. Son pouls est faible. Elle a l'air gelée. Le conducteur à l'air d'aller bien. Il est à semi conscient. Oui tu fais de ton mieux pour répondre, mais la seule chose qui te préoccupe, c'est de savoir à quel moment cet enfer va finir.

« Très bien. L'ambulance ne tardera pas. Faites en sorte de garder les blessés au chaud. »

Elle raccroche. Ta main est crispée sur le téléphone. Il faut que tu la protèges de cette pluie glaçante. Seulement tu es toi-même trempé. Tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose à part te coucher sur elle pour lui communiquer un temps soit peu ta chaleur humaine. Mais tu ne dois surtout pas la toucher. Alors doucement, tu te penches en avant, tu places ta main gauche de l'autre côté de son corps, au niveau de sa tête. Tu tentes de te caler au dessus d'elle, sans même la froler, de peur de lui faire mal. Une douleur lancinante se fait ressentir dans ta jambe. Mais tu t'en fiches, tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est la protéger du froid.

Aussi près d'elle tu ressens son souffle contre ta peau. Son souffle si faible. Sa vie si fragile.

Le son de l'ambulance se fait enfin entendre au loin, à travers le brouhaha de la pluie s'échouant au sol. Tu soupires de soulagement. Le temps t'a paru être une éternité. Une éternité de souvenirs douloureux se fracassant contre ton cœur. Une éternité seul avec la peur de la mort.

L'ambulance rouge s'arrête enfin à quelques mètres de vous. Tu vois les urgentistes braver le tumulte des gouttes d'eau, dans leur K way bleu nuit, assombrit par le ciel gonflé d'eau. Tu les vois s'occuper du conducteur, ils ont du mal à le sortir de la voiture, ses jambes sont coincées. Tu pourrais être mal pour lui, mais tu t'en fous. Tout ce que tu veux c'est qu'ils sauvent la foutue vie de cette pauvre jeune femme.

« Monsieur, vous pouvez vous écartez, nous allons nous occuper d'elle »

Une voix parvient à tes oreilles, elle te paraît étrangement lointaine. Peut-être est ce à cause du bruit de la pluie, peut-être est ce autre chose. Tes muscles se détendent un peu et tu te lèves lentement, sans brusquer une seule fois la femme aux cheveux bleus. La douleur de ta jambe te fait brusquement perdre l'équilibre. Elle te donne la nausée. Ta vue se trouble quelque peu. Des petites lumières valsent devant ton regard. Et tu la vois se faire emmener sur un brancard dans l'ambulance. Tu vois son corps s'éloigner pour disparaître à l'intérieur de l'entrée béante du véhicule rouge.

« Monsieur ? »

Tu perçois un filet de voix t'interpellant. Mais ton regard ne quitte pas la portière ouverte abritant la jeune femme. La douleur de ta jambe embrouille légèrement tes perceptions du monde. Un bourdonnement raisonne dans ta tête.

« Monsieur ? »

L'ambulancier pose sa main sur ton épaule. Tu émerges enfin du brouillard de ton esprit pour faire face à un ambulancier te dépassant de quelques centimètres. Ces cheveux blonds cendrés sont plaqués contre son visage. Il doit avoir quelques années de plus que toi, ou alors son air grave le fait paraître plus âgé.

« Monsieur ? Connaissez vous cette jeune femme ? »

« Je…Non. »

« Vous devriez monter, qu'on vous examine à l'hôpital. »

« … »

« Et puis, elle aura besoin de quelqu'un près d'elle. »

Sans vraiment réfléchir, guidé par une force inconnu, tu suis l'urgentiste et grimpe dans l'ambulance.

* * *

**Bon, j'espère vraiment que ça te plaira Léa, parce que sache que j'ai traversé des périodes critiques pour savoir ce que j'allais te faire. Cassie ne pas beaucoup aidé d'ailleurs, elle m'incitait à procrastiner. Mais bon, après quand j'étais désespérée et que je voulais regarder DURARARA! (Parce que drrr! c'est la vie, SHIZUO QUI MET DES GANTS C'EST JUSTE *******), Cassie était quand même là pour me remettre sur le droit chemin. J'ai aussi pensé à me pendre *PAN*. Enfin encore un bon anniversaire en retard ;_;**

**Sinon si vous avez une quelconque question ou juste un avis à donner je suis preneuse. Ca m'aidera peut-être pour la suite d'ailleurs. J'ai un semblant d'idée, mais aucune motivation pour l'écrire. En plus mes hormones font que je suis toute raplapla en ce moment, m'enfin je suis pas là pour raconter mes soucis hormonaux XD. Ben je vous dis...à une prochaine fois peut-être C:**


End file.
